


A Thought To Act On

by Narcissisticpeacock



Series: Risk! Risk anything! [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, but only one, girls kissin, this is a fix, why didn't they kiss in game??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Nadine thinks. And then, with some encouragement, she acts.Or, Nadine admits what she's been thinking about Chloe.





	A Thought To Act On

"I can't believe you bought her a phone."  
  
"Hush!" Chloe made a dismissive gesture. "Yes, I'm sure. But try not to follow too many tourists around-- they aren't all as nice as I am."  
  
Nadine snorted.  
  
Chloe feigned offense but continued on the phone. "Still on about Ganesha? I'll find you something like it then. How's that? But for now, work on your shop and call me if you run into trouble. I've got to-- no, I've got to go. Nadine is getting impatient. Right. Bye, Meenu! Stay safe." She hung up the phone and shoved it back in her pocket.  
  
"Alright. What is it?"  
  
A shrug from Nadine. "No idea what you're talking about."  
  
Chloe pursed her lips and leaned against the table. "Really. That's how you're playing this?"  
  
"What are you on about?"  
  
With a sort of casual swagger in her step, Nadine brushed past Chloe and made her way out onto the balcony. The hotel they had chosen wasn't bad. It was damn near nice, in fact. After the time they'd put into hunting the tusk down, both had felt the need for some luxury. Plush beds, a place to shower, and good food. They'd needed it, with the shape they'd been in.  
  
Chloe had gotten the worst of it. Three broken ribs, a mild concussion, and who knew how many lacerations-- both large and small. That didn't even count the bruising. Nadine, on the other hand, had gotten covered in bruises and cuts but had made it out without breaking a bone.  
  
Nadine leaned on her elbows against the balcony railing. The view was great but after the last week... Not the best she'd ever seen.  
  
"Come on. What's up?"  
  
She glanced back to see Chloe staring at her, hands on her hips. Now that was a view.  
  
"You keep asking. What am I supposed to tell you?"  
  
Chloe scoffed. Rather than insist again, she moved forward and took the spot next to Nadine. Her arm pressed warm against Nadine's.  
  
"I'd like to think I can tell when something is on your mind."  
  
A week. They'd spent the last week together. Met once or twice before that, and both had known of each other long before. Despite that, the two had been through a lot. Gunfire and mysteries and knock down, drag out fist fights with warmongers. Nadine couldn't think of the last person she'd trusted quite as fast.  
  
Maybe that's why finding out about Sam had hurt so much.  
  
Nadine wasn't too skilled at handling her emotions. Sometimes it was too much and she let them get the better of her. Finding out Chloe had lied-- by omission, but that didn't matter-- had hurt so much in the moment. Anger had overcome her and before she knew it she'd thrown a punch. She hadn't really meant to. Chloe was already hurt, no doubt concussed at that point. Nadine had been thankful Chloe had immediately tracked her down, even if she was still angry.  
  
After the apology, or as much as Chloe could give, it'd been better. Warmer. They felt like a team. No secrets. At least, not related to the job.  
  
Chloe was... a conundrum. She had a reputation for being flighty and selfish.   
  
Nadine chuckled. _Selfish_ _dickhead_.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
The mercenary hummed. "Nothing you don't know."  
  
Chloe scoffed.  
  
Chloe's reputation didn't seem to fit her anymore. Saving an entire city from a bomb was well out of the norm for a selfish treasure hunter. Hell, it was even further out for Nadine. As for Sam, well, Nadine didn't really care. No, Nadine had only gone on that damn train for Chloe. The thought of her dead had been more than terrifying. It'd taken her some time to figure out why.  
  
Nadine had come to care about Chloe. She didn't know why and couldn't pinpoint a when, but she did. Chloe had always been attractive, no doubting that. But Nadine tended to think that about plenty of women. It wasn't until the gunfights and the mysteries and the knockdown, drag out fights that Nadine was actually attracted to Chloe. And it wasn't until they were sitting on that broken bridge with the tusk of Ganesha in her hands that Nadine wanted to act on it.  
  
And now they were sharing a hotel room.  
  
Nadine had a decision to make.  
  
"All right," Chloe spoke up. "Enough silent introspection. Come on. Tell me what's on your mind, partner."  
  
There it was. Chloe was her partner in crime now. If Nadine took the chance and Chloe didn't feel the same way, things could be awkward.  
  
Nadine sighed. "I like my silent introspection."  
  
Chloe grinned and nudged her arm. "Well, I like conversation."  
  
"Thought you weren't good with people, huh?"  
  
"You're my friend. I'm fine with friends."  
  
The mercenary gave her a longish look before looking back out at the horizon. It'd be a risk. But she'd learned recently that risks could pay off.  
  
"You really want to know, Frazer?"  
  
With a snort and a roll of her eyes, Chloe ignored the question. "I think we're on a first name basis."  
  
"Fine. Do you really want to know, Chloe? What I'm thinking?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Nadine took a deep breath. "I was thinking that I want to kiss you." A shrug. "And, well... How you'd react."  
  
She didn't want to look over, honestly. But... Chloe's arm was still pressed to hers. She hadn't pulled away, so that had to be a good sign.  
  
Nadine looked.  
  
The treasure hunter had a toothy grin. "That is definitely a thought to act on."  
  
_Oh. Okay_.  
  
"I didn't expect--"  
  
"Oh, shut it and kiss me."  
  
Nadine couldn't help but smile as she moved in. They met in the middle in a slow and slightly clumsy kiss. She cupped Chloe's face, keeping her close for a few long moments. They broke away, still smiling.  
  
"Definitely a thought to act on," Chloe reaffirmed.  
  
"I couldn't decide if it was worth the risk."  
  
A scoff. "Worth it." Chloe casually hooked her arm through Nadine's. "Feels even better to know I can tell Nate I kissed the women who kicked his ass."  
  
Risks. Right. "Imagine telling him you're dating the woman who kicked his ass," Nadine said with a nonchalant air.  
  
Chloe bit her lip, still grinning. "I'd be happy too." She hesitated. "Should probably tell you first. Just in case? Nate and I used to be a thing."  
  
"I think you mentioned it." Nadine snorted. "I kicked your ex-boyfriend in the face."  
  
A shrug. "It was rather... casual. At least for me. He left me for Elena-- his now wife." Chloe leaned against Nadine. "I mean, I don't blame him. If she'd shown interest in me I'd have dropped his ass in a second."  
  
A low chuckle left Nadine. "I'm glad she didn't. I much prefer this."  
  
"You're not the only one."  
  
They stayed in a warm silence, resting against each other as they gazed out at the view. Nadine shifted enough to take Chloe's hand rather than have their arms hooked together.  
  
A thought hit her. "I want to be there when you tell Drake. Er, Nathan. Not Sam. It'd be hard to think Sam didn't have some idea this might happen."  
  
"You want to see his face, don't you? When he finds out?"  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
"Seal it with a kiss?"  
  
"Happy to oblige."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I might make a couple related works to this. Might also make some unrelated works too.
> 
> But damn if Nadine wasn't a huge distraction for me while playing. How does anyone look away from her???
> 
> (Thanks for reading!!)


End file.
